


Exorcism, Fourth Period

by angeloscastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeloscastiel/pseuds/angeloscastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Krissy moves to yet another new school, she thinks nothing can surprise her - especially not the cardigan-wearing nice-girl archetype who offers to show her around (and who happens to carry a bottle of holy water in her school bag.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exorcism, Fourth Period

Claire Novak is one of _those_ girls.

Krissy doesn’t hate people, as a general rule. Hunting does that to you – gives you pretty black-and-white morals that say if someone doesn’t have pointy teeth and isn’t dropping bodies, they tend to be okay – but she’s not above contempt, and Claire Novak is an almost immediate target for that contempt.

Krissy’s learned that there are two types of people who offer to show the new kid around on the first day of school – outcasts with no friends hoping to change that (she prefers those types) and straight-A, overly friendly girls hoping to get in teachers’ good books. Claire falls into the latter category – all earnest blue eyes and straight blonde hair, earrings and cardigan and headband – _headband_ – colour co-ordinated to match those eyes. She lives out in the suburbs, Krissy decides, in a nice big house with a little brother and a dog, and they all go to church on Sundays.

Claire makes awkward small talk with Krissy, asking where she’s moved from and why. Krissy answers as briefly as possible, lying through her teeth – because _oh, yeah, my friends and I are itinerant monster hunters_ always goes down really well in the first meeting – but Claire switches the topic around to school subjects as soon as she realises Krissy isn’t as forthcoming with information as she should be. They’ll be in most of the same classes, including Latin, and if Claire is surprised that someone like Krissy takes a subject like Latin she doesn’t show it.

Krissy, of course, has one reason and one reason alone to learn Latin – dealing with demons. She’s never encountered one before, is perfectly happy specialising in monsters, but she figures she ought to be prepared with at least knowing a handy exorcism, _just in case._ Being a hunter’s kid means you don’t scare easily – something Krissy’s prided herself on since she was tiny – but the thought of demons makes her blood run a little colder. Things with sharp pointy teeth are fine, but _hellspawn_?

Claire sticks to her like glue for the first couple of days, walking her to her classes and sitting with her at lunch, and it surprises Krissy that, apart from her, Claire sits alone. She’s one of those girls who will wave hello to everyone in the hallways and chat amicably about their weekends, but doesn’t seem to have any close friends. That, combined with the fact that Claire’s friendly demeanour doesn’t disappear the moment they’re out of sight or earshot of the teachers, means Krissy is slowly starting to warm to her – even though she is prissy and has a stick up her ass and seems to have a colour-coordinated cardigan and headband combination for every day of the week. Her mom probably still picks out her clothes.

On Tuesday afternoon of her second week (and the day after a werewolf hunt, but nobody needs to know that) she gets a terrible headache – probably from a combination of the sugar and caffeine-laden energy drinks she’s been downing all morning and the subjunctive forms they’re learning in Latin – and asks to see the nurse. She’s not surprised when Claire immediately volunteers to go with her, but she is surprised at how _insistent_ Claire is, even when she tells her she can make it to the nurse’s office perfectly fine.

Claire is nervously tossing a water bottle from one hand to the other as they walk, and catches Krissy watching her.

“Here,” she says, handing it over. “You’re dehydrated. This’ll help. Just don’t drink it all.”

Krissy thinks this would be impossible – the water bottle is huge and filled to the top, but she can only manage a few gulps of it before passing it back to Claire. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Claire says distractedly.

“Hey, you okay?”

Claire frowns. “Me? Yeah, I’m fine. _You’re_ the one going to the nurse.”

A thought suddenly occurs to Krissy – one so blindingly obvious that she doesn’t even bother to censor it. “Are you gay?” she blurts.

Claire starts, but the flicker of alarm on her face gives her away before she buries it again with confusion. “I’m sorry?”

“You are, aren’t you?”

“I don’t see how it’s important,” she says stiffly.

“I thought so.”

The alarm is plain this time, and Krissy is quick to reassure her. “No, don’t worry, it’s not obvious or anything. Just takes one to know one, that’s all.”

“Oh.”

They’ve reached the nurse’s office, but Claire strides ahead and blocks Krissy with her arm. “Wait.”

“What?”

“Just – stay out here, would you?” She’s unscrewing the lid of her water bottle as she speaks, pushing the door open.

“But—”

“Get _back_ ,” Claire hisses, and Krissy’s too stunned by the sudden vehemence in her voice to disobey.

Claire’s body is blocking the doorway, but Krissy hears a sudden hissing and a roar of pain and the words _exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_ before the door slams shut behind Claire and there’s an almighty crash from within.

Krissy kicks the door in to see Claire pinned against the wall by the demon wearing their school nurse. “ _omnis satanica potestas,”_ she croaks.

“ _omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,”_ Krissy shouts, more to get the demon’s attention away from Claire than to finish the exorcism herself. “ _omnis legio—”_

“ _omnis congregatio et secta diabolica,”_ Claire gasps as the demon releases her and turns on Krissy. “ _ergo, draco maledicte, ecclesiam tuam securi—”_

The demon roars, crumpling to its knees and releasing Krissy from its death grip. “ _tibi facias libertate servire—”_

_“te rogamus, audi nos!”_ Claire finishes fiercely, and with a final yell the demon erupts from its meatsuit in a rushing cloud of black smoke. Krissy’s knees feel weak, and she glances over at Claire.

She’s glaring at where the demon disappeared, hair messy and headband abandoned, eyes practically on fire and her hands curled into fists at her sides, and Krissy thinks she’s never been more attracted to anyone in her life.

Which, given the circumstances, is kinda messed up.

Claire looks up, meeting Krissy’s eyes. “You’re a—”

“Yeah. You’re—”

“Yeah.”

Silence.

“First demon though,” Krissy says.

“You did well.”

“I saved your ass, you mean.”

“That’s what I meant.” Claire looks thoughtfully at the passed-out nurse on the floor. “We should take the rest of the day off.”


End file.
